Don't say no to me
by Rinaangstadt
Summary: Arthur has tried to keep Mellina with him only to argue with her over and over again. But now she wants to leave him, can he make her stay with him or will she leave him for good? Rated M for sexual themes.


Rinaangstadt: Well this is going to be an odd thing for me to write after a long time...I don't think I'll be keeping the characters in character, so please do tell me if I am off at any point.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the Oc ^-^

~!Story start!~

After a long time of just arguing and having to deal with the fact that his other half was being...difficult. He didn't know if he should break them apart or try to figure out what to do about that person's attitude. He had walked out of the house to just calm himself from going off yet again, his lover wasn't being as a Lady should be. He wished that his love also didn't spend so much time back to her home country near Italy. It affect how she was around him to the point that he wanted to make her see that she was being just like the Italian Brothers. Once he was calm enough to talk to her, he went back inside only to see her with her things in hand.

"Where do you think you're going Mellina." He asked

"Home, I can't stand this place anymore. You can't understand just how emotional I am and I'm sick of being yelled at for being me." She said sadly. "I have tried so hard to bite my tongue at everything I say and so on, but I can't keep this in anymore. So I'm leaving and nothing you can say or do will ever make me change my mind Arthur Kirkland."

He held both of her wrists and pulled her closer to him, making her lock eyes with his Emerald eyes with her Aqua blue eyes. He placed his forehead against hers as he looked to her sadly.

"...I don't mean to, I'm very sorry." He said softly

"If you were sorry you wouldn't have done it in the first place...I can't stand how you treat me and I don't want to have to deal with anymore of your nonsense. Its just one of those things that I can't just pushed to the side."

He frowned and he held her wrists tighter. "Please don't leave me."

She pushed away from him and got herself away from him. "I can't stay here...Being here has more than hurt me. I just want to find my own way even if that means being alone for a long while."

She looked down and sighed. "I hope you can find someone that loves you for you...That isn't afraid to snap back at you unlike I am."

Then she left with her things into her car. Once she placed her things into her car she went to go get her car handle when she saw Arthur's hand over it. She looked up to him and he kissed her on the lips. She was shocked that he even kissed her outside of the house. She kissed him back and he pushed her against the car holding her sides.

"I don't want you to leave me, I know what I have done and said have been very hurtful to you. So I'll do anything to make it up to you." He said holding on to one side of her face

She placed a hand over his on her cheek. "Are you sure about what you say?"

He kissed her again this time pushing her into her car making her moan slightly.

"How's that for an answer darling?"

She blushed and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "If you can actually show me that you mean everything that you say, I might change my mind about it."

He picked her up and he took her back inside only to place her on to their bed where he roughly began to kiss her as he moved his hand up her naked thigh up to her under her skirt where he began to tease her a bit over her panties. She moaned slight and she moved her hands from his shoulders to the front of his shirt where she began to undress him.

"A-Arthur!"

"Tell me exactly what you want Mellina. I'll give it to you love." He whispered to her

"Damn it! Just fuck me! Stop teasing me like this!"

"Where do you want me to fuck you? Here?" He said as he took her panties off of her and fingered her in the vagina

Her head tilted back as she moaned loudly. "Y-YES! Stop messing with my body!"

"Are you sure that's what you want?" He asked with a smirk

She pushed him down and kissed him heatedly. She then undressed him as quickly as she could before she went on top of him. He held on to her hips as he moaned loudly.

"Now, don't you dare tease me, I can leave you like this right now! Don't you dare test my patients with you." She said looking him seriously in the eyes

He smirked and he pushed her down as he thrusted as hard and fast as he could inside of her. Her eyes went wide before she screamed out in pleasure holding on to him.

"That's it, Mellina, I love you so much love." He said huskily in her ear

"A-Arthur, I know this isn't your all, you've done much better before...Show me just how much you love me." She said moaning loudly

He kissed her cheek before trailing kisses down her neck, then he found her soft spot in her neck. Her pitch got a little bit higher before he felt her legs go around his waist making him get closer to her and not leave the side of her. He took the advantage to go as deep as he could inside of her until he felt her grip on him tighten and her screaming loudly.

"ARTHUR!"

He smirked and continued to do the same thing repeatedly until he couldn't take it anymore and didn't hold back his instincts anymore. His speed doubled as he held on to her hips making her moans turn into whimpering pants to just her panting not having enough time to respond to what happened to her. Mellina just kept her hold on to him as her head found its way to the spot between his shoulder and neck. Feeling her hot breath on his skin he knew it was only time before they would be done for. Which while he was in his train of thought she had flipped them over and was on top of him moving in such a way he didn't even realize that she had taken over. He held on to her hips as he kissed her neck making her moan as she kept his head where it was. She soon then climaxed as he did later on after she did. He still kissed her neck as his hands made their way up to her breast. She only leaned against him as he pleasured her.

"Now do you understand, just how much I love you? You mean much more than to me than anything else in this world. You _ARE _ my world Mellina, you always have been for the longest of time. I only want to be with you, you make me happy and even if we do fight I know that it'll just go away sooner or later."

She blushed as she looked to him in the eyes before she kissed him on the lips. He smiled and kissed her back as he felt her move against him again, he groaned as he held on to her hips pushing her as hard as he could back down on to him making both of them moan loudly. He smirked and he moved from under her as his hands went to her mid-back pulling her closer to him as he placed one of her breast into his mouth. She moaned loudly as her hands tightly held on to his shoulders.

"A-Arthur."

"This is what you get for being on top." He said softly in between switching breast.

She played the same game and got off of him enough to not disturb what he was doing to her to go back down on him as hard and fast as she could making his hold on her tighter and him moan into her chest. His movements from under her got more hostile as she felt him hold on to her in a possessive fashion. He then pushed her down and thrusted into her with everything that he had as he continued to suckle on her breast making shivers go up her back even with all of the pleasure that he was giving her already. He was going to finish what she started even if it was the last thing he ever really did with her before she leaves him.

"How badly do you want me to stay Arthur." She asked moaning

"As badly as I want you to scream my name right now, I don't want you to hold back anything. You are mine and no one else may have you Mellina, I love you and I always will."

"You gotta move the right way for me to scream for you." She said moving with him

He groaned softly before he went all the way out of her and thrusted all the way back into her a few times getting a loud scream of pleasure from her. Her nails went straight into his bad as her head tilted back in sheer pleasure.

"Y-YES! A-ARTHUR!"

"What's my name again Love?" He asked as he slowed his pace a bit

"Arthur." She whined

"C'mon Love, you gotta say my name louder." He said as he took himself out of her and replaced himself with his fingers.

She whined even more as she tossed her head a bit. "ARTHUR! Damn it stop being a damn tease!"

He smirked as he knelt down to lick her core. Mellina held on to the bed as he began to do the same thing that he did to her breast to her core. Her moans began to be more ragged as he added a finger then another later on making her squirm from what he did to her.

"A-ARTHUR! D-Damn it! I'm so close!" She moaned loudly

He moaned into her as he felt her hands in his hair keeping him close to her. He pushed his fingers inside of her faster as he continued to pleasure his lover, making her scream out loud. He felt her tighten around his fingers. So he removed his head as he moved his fingers inside of her harder and faster as he saw the way that his lover squirmed because he had power over her body. As he felt her release on to his fingers he placed his fingers in his mouth as her eyes were locked on to his. He saw her blush as he did so. She got herself out of her shy state and she pushed him down as her hands went straight on to his shaft making him moan loudly. She smirked as she soon then placed him in her mouth as she moved her mouth up and down his shaft making him moan even louder.

"M-MELLINA! Oh for the love of god!"

She smirked as she kept moving her mouth and hands on his shaft making him scream her name as he kept pushing himself deeper into her mouth loving the warmth of her mouth around his shaft.

"Y-Yes! That's it! Faster! Oh Mellina! Move faster!"

She only squeezed part of his shaft a bit in her hands as she moved them a bit faster making him moan louder in pleasure.

"MELLINA!" He screamed as he came in her mouth.

She swallowed it before she looked him in the eyes as both of them panted. She crawled up to him and she lied down next to him as she cuddled.

"So...Are you still going to leave me or will you stay?" Arthur wondered

"If you keep surprising me like you did earlier...You might still have me. But I'm really tired and I want to sleep."

He kissed her on the lips, and she kissed him back only to have him go on top of her and move himself into her again. She whined and pushed him down as she moved on top of him as she kissed him on the neck. He groaned a bit as his left hand went on to the back of her head to keep her where she was as she moved on him harder.

"I don't want just a maybe, you have to be certain you want to be with me or not Mellina, I don't want to wake up in the morning and find out that you left me." He said as he moved from underneath her.

She moaned a bit before moving on top of him harder "You really don't want me to leave you do you?"

"No...I don't. I want you to stay with me and I want you to know just how happy you make me." He said looking into her blue eyes

"Even if we fight?" She asked

"Yes, even if that does happen. I love you and I push aside all of the fights and arguments that we've had just to keep you with me. I don't want to have you leave me just because of them."

"You aren't going to lose me, I promise you that. Just by what you did to me today you really showed me that you care about me." She said before she kissed him on the lips

He kissed her back and pushed her down. He then thrusted into her harder and faster than before making her scream out as she held on to him.

"A-ARTHUR!"

"I love you, and I really do mean that Love." He said softly into her ear

"Then show me instead of saying it."

He smiled and he did as she said making her scream uncontrollably as her head was tilted back and chest arched up against his. Which stated just how long it was until they both climaxed. Arthur then collapsed on top of Mellina as they both panted from tiredness.

"Now can we sleep love?" Mellina asked as she looked to Arthur

"Yes, very much so." He said lying next to her

He wrapped his arms around her and kept his head near her neck as they both slept. Neither of them not really noticing the fact that France and America were outside his window with a very shocked expression on their faces.

"How long have they've been there for?" America asked France

"I don't know maybe two or so hours...Why won't we just play the prank on Austria. It seems like playing it on Britain is not an option today."

Then they both left Arthur alone.

~end~

Rinaangstadt: Well how was that? It was a little more graphic than I usually do since I'm very tired I don't give a damn right now.


End file.
